


Hail! The Green-eyed Monster. Observations. Unexpected Truths.

by thelittleone (beautybedamned)



Series: That Kamen Rider OOO Band!AU [3]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, F/M, That Kamen Rider Band!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First posted at The King's Room: http://thekingsroom.livejournal.com/2298.html</p></blockquote>





	Hail! The Green-eyed Monster. Observations. Unexpected Truths.

He's not quite sure what it is about her that gets his guard down. All Ankh knows is that by the time he realizes Hina's already managed to creep under his skin, there's nothing he can do to purge himself of her.

He doesn't know which is worse, really: is it that she is genuinely surprised at the growing attraction between them or that when he dares to think about it, its his own fault he dug himself into this hole in the first place?

What started out as a ritual of him needling her about her naivete and Hina learning to fight back to get him to behave has now become their own unique brand of flirtation.

Perhaps it is the novelty of her that appeals so strongly to his otherwise jaded sensibilities; the fact that Hina isn't like the generic throng of adoring female fans who turn up all dressed to impress, strategically lounging where he or Eiji might see (not, that Eiji ever notices in the way that they want the boy to). Hina is just Hina. She shows up to listen -- sometimes she doesn't even do that.

It is easier to count the number of times she's attended the lives for sheer enjoyment (the total is three). Most of the time she is helping out Chiyoko serve and take orders, which leaves Ankh spending a chunk of his time looking at back of her head as she leans again the bar, itemizing the drinks for table 4 or 10.

The first time jealousy hits, Hina is talking to Eiji's friend -- the sloppily dressed blogger who dreams of traveling the world.

OOO is supposed to do an early sound check, but Ankh comes down to find Eiji strumming a lazy tune on his guitar as his friend croons out a folk song in a language Ankh can't understand.

It's that smile -- Hina's smile, the one that turns up the corners of her eyes; the one that is just a heartbeat away from the laughter he never hears when he is around her. It twists inside of him, makes him feel an ugliness that is in direct proportion to the hailed beauty of his face.

It makes him long to march back upstairs to the attic Eiji jokingly calls his roost. Serve them right, he catches himself thinking as he purposely walks past the loud speaker, his wireless microphone turned on and angled so that the feedback screeches, interrupting whatever conversation it is the three are so deeply involved in.

He feels childish and it burns at his pride, that a girl as easily contented as she could make him dispise his own pettiness.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at The King's Room: http://thekingsroom.livejournal.com/2298.html


End file.
